Minnie Mouse / Quotes
'Kingdom Hearts' *"It means we'll just have to trust the king." *"Thank you, both of you." *"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." *"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." 'Kingdom Hearts II' *"Oh...hmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be." *"Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Donald... Goofy... Where are you?" *"You're here!" *"Oh, Sora! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man." *"Oh my... So those are the Heartless." *"I know I can count on you, Sora. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" *"Yes, Sora. Let's be on our way." *"Just one moment." *"As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." *"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." *"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue." *"Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!" *"The thorns have disappeared!" *"Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!" *"I will!" 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep' *"I'm sure you had your reasons, but I can't say that I approve either." *"Well, we've only ever seen the monsters on the track..." *"Chip means the Million Dreams Award--it's a very popular part of our Dream Festival. Everyone in town votes for who we think is the most exemplary citizen." *"Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival--the Million Dreams Award presentation." *"Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dream Award goes to... Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. All three of you!" *"Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award... as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!" *"Now, I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." *"Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." *"Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you--uh, oh, oh dear..." *"Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award." *"He's right, my dear. I couldn't agree more. Thank you so much." *"There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Minnie." *"It's part of our Dream Festival. We all vote for who we think the most admirable citizen is. But Pete seems to have the wrong idea. He thinks that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win him votes. What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear of what they say--it's the things they do and how they treat everyone."